When Three's A Crowd
by IAisallama
Summary: Two soul mates. Two freaking soul mates. It wasn't unheard of, but it was also very, very uncommon. Kurt knew in that moment he was going to get bullied more for this. Now he will get bullied for being gay and now for having two freaking soul mates. Fantastic. (I had to change all the bad words) Warnings for: Self harm, suicide attempts/thoughts, and eating disorder.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys! This yes, will be a sebklaine fic. I've been reading a lot and this will not have any sexual activities written by me so it will stay on the rating T for I cannot write smut for shit. It will also be for too much cursing I do. Kurt is younger than both Blaine and Sebastian but only by a year. Also there will be some harsh things in here. I will put warnings on each chapter but there will be a lot of trigger warnings so if you don't think you can make it without being triggered _please _don't continue reading this. I hope you all have a happy new year and enjoy the prologue.**

**Warnings: Language...a lot of it. **

* * *

Kurt woke up on the morning of his 16 birthday. This was it. This was the day he'd wake up to the name of his soul mate. This was the day he had been waiting for ever since his mum had told him what soul mates were when he was only 5. That day is vivid in his memory and always will be for his mother.

Kurt sat up in his bed and looked down at his wrists. First name on the left, he thought, Last name on the right. He closed his eyes before pulling up his sleeves. He then counted to ten and waited before opening his eyes and looking at his left wrist. _Blaine D. Anderson,_ the name imprinted into his left wrist. A whole name engraved in black ink onto his wrist. Impossible, he thought, no way you can have a full name on one wrist, it's unheard of.

He shook his head a bit before slowly looking over to his right wrist. _Sebastian M. Smythe_ was written in black ink as well on that wrist. He thought for a moment before he almost passed right back out.

Two soul mates. Two fucking soul mates. It wasn't unheard of, but it was also very, _very_ uncommon. Kurt knew in that moment he was going to get total shit for this. Now he will get bullied for being gay and now for having two fucking soul mates. Fan-fucking-tastic.


	2. Chapter 1: This Pain

**Hi guys! I'm back with the first chapter of When Three's A Crowd. I'm not sure when Blaine and Sebastian are going to come in yet but I know it will be soon. I'm going to explain the age's of the characters so far. This is a complete spin off nothing if like the show because i have so many head cannons it's not even funny.**

**Kurt- 16, Sophomore  
****Blaine- 18, Junior  
****Sebastian-18, Senior  
****Finn- 17, Junior  
****Rachel- 17, Junior  
****Tina- 16 but older by a few months of Kurt, Sophomore  
****Mike- 17, Junior**

**I will add each characters age as we go along and I might just put it there every chapter so everyone won't be confused. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will hopefully see you all again soon *kisses all your cheeks* also thank you my first three reviewers. I will now get out of the way for the story.**

* * *

Shockingly enough, when Kurt walked downstairs fully ready for school no one asked about his soul mate. He could tell Carole wanted to ask from the grin on her face but she simply hissed the top of his head telling him "Happy Birthday." Burt set a banana chocolate chip pancake plate on the table in front of Kurt with syrup already poured on top. Since it was his mum's recipe they decided to only use it for special occasions.

Finn walked downstairs still dressed in his brightly blue striped pajamas and his hair tossles all around his head. He perked up slightly when he saw the pancakes for breakfast "Happy birthday, little bro." He grinned sitting at the table. Kurt stuck his tongue out "Only by a year." Finn laughed slightly "Still older."

"No fighting on birthday's." Burt warned the two with a hint of amusement shown on his face "Anyway, when you two get home from school we'll have Kurt's party okay?" Carole told the two as she sat down at the table "Okay, mum." Finn grinned and Kurt hummed in response.

Once breakfast was over Finn went upstairs to get dressed whilst Kurt sat at the table finishing his coffee waiting for him. "Are you feeling okay, Kurt?" Carole asked, placing her hand against his forehead "You don't have a fever." She said to herself "I'm fine." Kurt smiled at her "Just kind of out of it because of the whole soul mate thing and all." He told her. "Well, if you say so. Also, Burt and I talked about it. We won't force you to show us your soul mates name. Most parents would like we did with Finn, but we trust you Kurt and we know you are safe and smart." Carole smiled at the young boy and kissed his forehead.

"Now you two off to school. Don't be late." She told them as the two teenagers walked out of the house and into Finn's car.

Soon the two of them were at school and Finn had already sped to his soul mate, none other than Rachel Berry. Shocking really. Sarcasm implied. Everyone had assumed her and Jesse were soul mates and then her birthday happened and then Finn and to be honest it wasn't really shocking seeing as how they practically had their tongue down each others throats all the time.

Kurt had read quiet a lot about soul mates so he knew really everything about them. He knew that when your soul mate lost their virginity to someone that wasn't you or had sex with someone that wasn't you it would burn. (Only after you were marked with your soul mates name of course) He also knew that two soul mates was heard of. It was very rare but it wasn't uncommon.

Kurt was just scared that someone would find out. He had no shame for having two people in the world for him but for the fact that everyone in Lima, Ohio was homophobid and he'd probably get bullied even more than he does now. All Kurt knew was that he had to make it through the day so he could go home, have a party with his friends, and relax over the weekened.

It would've been a lot easier to do so if as he was standing by his locker a shocking pain didn't go up both of his arms at the same time.

The pain was unbearable. It felt like he was being lit on fire. All his books fell to the floor as he tried not to scream out in agony. After a few minutes it stopped and all that was left was a numb feeling. He felt a warm hand being placed on his shoulder and he flinched slightly before realising it was Tina.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Y-Yeah. I just had a moment that's all." Kurt smiled at the older girl. Tina was nice. She wasn't a dick like a majority of the people he knew and she really did care. She was truthful enough about that at least. "Well, I hope you feel okay. It'd be a shame to get sick on our birthday." She smiled before turning to go catch up with her soul mate, Mike.

Why did he get that same pain at the same time? they couldn't have both been having sex at the same time right?


	3. Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I have competition so I've been preparing for that. I will try to upload a longer chapter soon I love you all c:**

* * *

Kurt sat, curled up in the corner of his bedroom with his head between his knees. His arms hurt again and he tried his hardest not to scream loudly. It hurt and he knew exactly why. He just didn't understand why his soul mates would do this. Didn't they want to meet him?

_Oh, this pain, what is this pain? _

His dad must have assumed that something was happening with Kurt but decided to leave him be for the moment. If Kurt needed his help he would ask for it. At least he was assuming so. Kurt was independent and probably wouldn't ask for help even if he needed it desperately. All Burt could do was hope that Kurt would come to him.

_What is this pain inside my heart?_

Kurt placed his hand against the wall and carefully picked himself up from the floor. He winced slightly in the pain in his arms but ignored it. It was probably time for dinner meaning he'd have to tell his family what his soul mate's name was. Thankfully, Finn would not be in the house for this process. He'd be eating at Rachel's or doing whatever it is that Finn's do.

The lithe boy practically dragged his body downstairs before sitting down in the chair at the dinner table "How was school today Kurt?" His father asked him "It was fine." Kurt replied with a fake smile. "Well, once dinner has started we'll start talking about the soul mate process, okay?" Carole asked in which Kurt responded with a nod.

_Oh, this pain, can you feel this pain?_

"So, Kurt. What's your soul mates name?" Carole asked the younger boy. "Blaine Anderson-" Kurt got out before Burt cut in "Have you ever heard of this boy?" He questioned Kurt. "Actually, dad. It's _these _boys." Kurt said getting softer with each word. "What do you mean?" Carole asked.

_Can you feel it running through your veins?_

"Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe are my soul mates." Kurt told the two adults.

"You have two soul mates, Kurt?" His father asked him in which he nodded. "Is that why you've been acting weird all day? Because of these two boys?" He continued as Kurt nodded "Kurt, you can always talk to us, you know that, right?" Carole asked the small boy. "Of course I do. I just wanted to really think about it that's all." The young boy lied.

"Just remember to talk to us if you need to do so. Now, who's ready to eat?" Carole asked before going to get dinner from the kitchen, unbeknownst of their older child standing right in the living room before creeping out of the house.

* * *

"You could always do it a bit harder, B." Sebastian Smythe said lying on his stomach " If I were to go harder it'd hurt you." Blaine told him before getting up to go to the bathroom. "What? No round two?" Sebastian called to him.

Blaine shook his head "We have rehearsal soon." He told the younger boy. "Wow, you're like my own personal watch." Sebastian snickered "I'm your soul mate not a watch Sebastian."


	4. It's Out

***steps out from behind corner* H-hi guys c: Sorry I've been away forever. I got sick right after competition and I couldn't move for days. and it has been snowing here so much and it takes so much movement to grab my laptop and its way to cold for this shit. I finally got off my ass and did it though. I do want to put so warnings up for this chapter so if any of it bothers you just skip it and I'll put what happened in the next chapter so you don't have to read it.  
****WARNING: minor violence, harsh language, and implied self harm.**

* * *

"_Two _of them?!" Rachel nearly screeched. "That's what I was thinking. I was just about to leave when Kurt said he had two of them." Finn told the younger girl. "Kind of selfish don't you think?" Rachel asked the elder.

"Kind of. But it's not like he has a choice really. It's just who he was supposed to end up with, right?" Finn asked her. "Wrong." She smirked, with an idea coming to mind. "Your soul mate is what you really want. Since I already met you I really wanted you and you wanted me. That's how it works. Kurt doesn't know these boys so he probably just really wanted two of them." Rachel told Finn like she had memorized it from a book.

Finn looked confused "Really? If that actually how it works? I didn't even know..." Rachel cut in "Yep! Its what your heart desires. Kurt desired to be selfish. We need to tell the rest of the club." She announced.

"Is that such a good idea?" Finn asked. "Of course it is! They'll all want to know about Kurt." She smiled at the older boy.

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning with a small smile on his face until he remembered the previous day. His smile fell quickly as he got up from his bed to take a shower. Once out of his shower he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. He then walked over to his closet and grabbed a white t-shirt and a beige knee-length jumper.

Once he was dressed and his hair was styled perfectly he walked downstairs with his bag on his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen and quickly put a piece of bread in the toaster. He then grabbed an apple and milk from the fridge. Just as he poured a glass of milk Finn came downstairs dressed.

"Morning Finn." Kurt smiled and the older boy's eyes widen before quickly saying morning back. As Finn got to work on his breakfast, Kurt was already sitting at the table eating his toast and apple.

Once the two were finished they grabbed their stuff and got in Finn's truck to go to the school building. The ten minute ride felt like twenty with the long silence in the car. Finn was usually complaining about how Rachel still wouldn't put out but today there was just nothing.

Finn waited for Kurt to get out before he did and locked it. The taller boy then quickly sped into the school building. Kurt followed after just a lot slower.

When Kurt walked into the building everyone looked at him before turning to their friends and saying something causing them to snicker. Kurt gave them a weird look but ignored it.

When Kurt reached his locker he knew why everyone was acting strange. He knew why _Finn _was acting strange.

Across his locker people had wrote all over it; _slut, whore, attention seeker, attention whore, fag, cock slut, etc._ Just foulness across it. Kurt had to resist the urge to break down in the middle of the hallway.

Kurt quickly walked away from his locker and down the hall only to be pulled into the locker room by a few jocks. "Let go of me!" He shouted at them the three or four, he assumed, threw him to the ground before they began to kick his side. Kurt tried closing in on himself only to be kicked once more, causing him to fail.

A jock then bent down and took the cap off a sharpie. He lifted Kurt's sweater and shirt and wrote across his stomach. The jocks then laughed and left the locker room, leaving Kurt on the floor.

Kurt waited a few minutes before standing up. 'Fuck this.' He thought. He grabbed his bag and left the school building. He then walked the short distance back to his house. Thankfully once he arrived at home his dad and Carole had already left for work.

He walked up to his room and dropped his bag on the floor. He then walked to his mirror and lifted his shirt. The jocks had wrote cock slut right across his abdomen. He knew that would take awhile to come off but he really didn't care.

Kurt changed into a jumper and sweat pants before walking to his side table to grab his razor that he hasn't touched in a long time.

* * *

"Seb!" Blaine shouted as he stormed into the younger's room "Are you okay?" He asked. Sebastian gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look "Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Sebastian asked the older boy.

"You know when your soul mate is in pain and you can just fell it?" Blaine asked in which Sebastian nodded "So you felt this pain and thought I was hurt?" Sebastian questioned "Don't worry, Blaine. I'm fine. I promise."


	5. Hello, how are you?

**Hello! I got to updating quicker this time. Now I wasn't planning on a majority of this happening this chapter but these characters just won't listen to me *sighs* anyway, I guess I'll answer some questions before we start.**

spot'scrazygirl: They won't know that Kurt has there names for a little while longer. I have to make them all become friends first c:

**Cloverifique: I'm going to assume Sebastian can feel it but being the dick he is, he's going to ignore it since it really isn't that strong. He can tell if it's Blaine that's hurt but I'm just going to assume he thinks he just doesn't feel good. These characters just never do as they're told.**

**And that's all I got for the last chapter. Now we can move onto the story**

**WARNING: implied self harm.**

* * *

Kurt woke up to his dad shaking him awake. He must have fallen asleep while reading again. He didn't mean to, it just happened sometimes. Usually his dad did wake him up for dinner. But for some reason his father looked angry. "Kurt, why the hell did the school call me telling me my son never showed up for any of his classes?" _Oh, that's why_. "I'm sorry dad." Kurt told his father "I wasn't feeling good so I went home. I'm sorry I didn't call you."

Burt sighed "It's alright. You just scared me. I thought something had happened to you." Burt told his son. "I'm sorry, dad. I'll remember to call next time." Kurt smiled "Now, is it my turn to make dinner or Carole's?" He asked his dad. "You are gonna stay up here and relax until dinner." Burt told Kurt "Understood." Kurt saluted to his dad.

The older man soon left the room and Kurt laid back down in his bed. He sighed softly, his arm hurt like a bitch. He knew it wasn't just a side effect from his relapse. It hurt for awhile and then it would just be this numbing pain. It felt amazing to Kurt to be honest, but he wouldn't let anyone know that. If his dad knew he got bad again, he'd end up in a psych ward or something and that's something Kurt cannot have happening.

* * *

"We should go out." Blaine said suddenly "I thought we were already dating?" Sebastian fake pouted. Blaine glared at him "Ha ha. Not what I meant smart ass. I mean we should leave Dalton and go out somewhere." Blaine explained to his boyfriend. "I thought we were, and I quote, 'Actually studying for once and not having sex.'" Sebastian stated.

Blaine grunted "Funny. I just, I feel like we've been spending too much time here. I wanna go out for once. We can just study later, right?" Blaine asked. Sebastian sighed and closed his calculus text book "I suppose you're right. Darn, I was looking forward to doing all of this Calculus homework too." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Someone had a bit too much sarcasm in their breakfast this morning." Blaine said standing up. The two grabbed their jackets and shoes and put them on before they grabbed their phones and Blaine grabbed his keys. Once inside Blaine's car Sebastian turned to his boyfriend "So, where are we going exactly, my wonderful smart boyfriend." Sebastian asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Blaine glared at Sebastian before thinking for a moment "I want to go to Lima." He said to him "Lima? Why would you ever want to go there?" Sebastian asked. "I'm not sure." Blaine shrugged slightly "I just feel like something's pulling me there. I'm not really sure what it is to be honest." Blaine said, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Lima it is I guess." Sebastian sighed. "Woo!" Blaine cheered softly as he put his key in the ignition.

Once in Lima Sebastian made Blaine stop at a place called the Lima Bean "What? I'm thirsty." Sebastian had complained. The two of them walked in and ordered their coffee. Blaine turned around with his cup in hand and walked right into somebody, spilling his coffee all over the other person. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Blaine said panicking. Sebastian quickly grabbed some napkins and helped the other person clean off.

"I'm really really sorry." Blaine said as he now got a look at the person. It was a boy, probably younger than him and Sebastian. He had blue, no green, maybe grey, there's a word for it, Blaine remembered, eyes. And his face was like porcelain. He had honestly never seen anyone more beautiful. Sebastian was more handsome than beautiful. Blaine felt like he just poured his coffee all over an angel. His heart was racing and he had no idea why.

Sebastian on the other hand had no idea why his heart was racing either. It wasn't because he was worried the boy would be mad at Blaine right? It certainly wasn't that. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and he felt some sort of pain. He wasn't sure what it was but it hurt when he looked at the boy.

"It's fine." The boy smiled politely at them. Both Blaine and Sebastian's heart's sped up a bit and they both thought they were blushing "I'm still really sorry about that." Blaine said to the boy. He then placed his hand out "Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He smiled at the boy, not even noticing his eyes widening " And I'm Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian said sticking his hand out.

Kurt could hardly breathe. Both of his soul mates were standing in front of him. He reached out and shook Blaine's hand "K-Kurt Hummel." He stuttered hoping they'd react and say that they were his soul mate. Instead, all he got was Blaine and Sebastian smiling at him "It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Sebastian said "In order to pay you back for messing up your fabulous outfit, would you allow us to treat you to lunch one day?" Blaine asked and Sebastian elbowed Blaine slightly.

"S-Sure." Kurt smiled slightly. Blaine perked up quickly "Here, let me give you my number." He said and Kurt pulled out his phone. He put his number in Kurt's phone and then sent a text to himself so he'd have Kurt's number. "I'll text you okay?" He said before grabbing Sebastian's hand and walking out with him.

Kurt just stood there for a moment before turning towards the counter "Jessica, if my dad calls tell him I'm at my spot." Kurt told the older female and she nodded "I'll see you, Kurt." She smiled and he smiled falsely back.

Kurt took the short drive to the forest by the cemetery and walked in with a blanket. He walked for about five minutes before reaching a small pond. He sat the blanket down and wrapped himself up in it. "Hi mom." He said softly looking at the tombstone by at the top of the pond. "I met my soul mates today." Kurt told her "I thought that it would be different. That they would be excited to meet me. But it looks like I was wrong...again." Kurt said.

"It was like they didn't even have m name. What do I do if they don't, mom? Everyone will be right if they don't have my name. I'll be without anyone forever and they would be right. Everyone would. They always told me I would end up alone. I just didn't want to believe it." Kurt said as he started crying. He placed his head on his knees and took deep breaths to try and suppress the sobs he knew would be coming. 

* * *

**These damn characters need to do as they're told. My Kurtsie wouldn't be in pain if they just listened *sighs very loudly in the not so far distance***


	6. Bacterial Contamination

**I'm so sorry for never updating. My Computer is dying very slowly and I need a new one. I'm going to try and use my brother's computer to update again soon but for now this is what I have ready for you all. It has taken me an hour to actually just post this chapter. I'll be getting a new laptop for my birthday in September so hopefully this story will still be going and I'll have updated a lot by using other people's computer. Anyway, time for chapter warnings~!**

**WARNINGS: language and implied suicide attempt**

**Please don't kill me because of this chapter...**

* * *

"Blaine, what the hell were you thinking?" Sebastian snapped at the elder boy. The two had arrived back at Dalton and were now in the security of their dorm. If anyone heard them, they'd just think it was one of their petty fights which in the end really had no meaning to them what so ever. Not really the point of this whole situation now of course. 

Blaine turned to look at the younger boy "What are you talking about, Bas?" He asked him. Sebastian scoffed "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You knocking into gay face the elf and ten going all googly eyes on him and asking him out. Right in front of me. In front of your soul mate for fucks sakes, Blaine." Sebastian said trying to resist yelling.

"I didn't technically ask him out." Blaine retorted "I just asked him to come hang out with us. Why is this such a big problem?" He questioned. "You've never looked at me like that before, Blaine. And all of a sudden this guy just appears in front of you and you look at him like he lights the sky every night. Why don't you ever look at me like that. I'm your soul mate, Blaine. You're supposed to love me. Not some random guy." Sebastian told the older boy.

"I'm sorry, Bas. If I knew you felt that way, I just, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just, had this feeling. It was like he belonged there. Right there with us. How could you have not felt that?" Blaine asked him. "I'm not saying I didn't, Blaine. Because I did and I didn't like that feeling at all, trust me. I don't know why we felt that. I don't want to feel it. I love you, not some pixie." Sebastian all but spat out.

Blaine glared at him "Quit calling him mean names. You're acting like he's a piece of gum on the bottom of our shoes. Did you ever stop to think that this meant something? That maybe there was a reason we had this feeling? Kurt clearly felt this reaction to seeing us. He felt it too. Something isn't wrong. Something is just different." Blaine explained to him.

"I call bullshit!" Sebastian spat at him. "He isn't special! He's just some kid. He means nothing! I don't want him anywhere near us! I just want you to leave him. Don't talk to him. Please, just please Blaine. Quit being so nice to strangers." Sebastian said.

Blaine looked up to his soul mate and sighed softly. "Fine. I won't talk to him. I will ignore my heart and listen to you." Blaine told him in which Sebastian smiled a bit. "Thank you, Blaine."

Sadly, for Blaine, he didn't know that Sebastian took his phone while he was in the shower. He didn't know that Sebastian texted Kurt using Blaine's phone. He also didn't know that he texted Kurt saying to meet them at a cafe the next day. Blaine won't know a lot of this for a long time.

*********************************************************************************************************

Kurt was overwhelmed with joy when he got a text message from Blaine. He was excited that he would get to talk with the two boys even through he'd have to skip glee rehearsal. He didn't care. He'd get to talk with his soul mates. Maybe Sebastian would stop that glare after this talk. He didn't mind though because they actually wanted to talk to him.

Kurt could barely fall asleep or make it through the school day since he was so excited. He told Mercedes already that he was meeting with someone so he wouldn't be in club today which she had accepted perfectly well. Now, Kurt was driving to the small cafe half way between Lima and Westerville. He could barely contain his excitement.

Once there he walked inside and found a booth for the three of them to sit at. Too bad after an hour, neither of the boys showed up and Kurt had figured out awhile ago that they probably weren't going to come at all.

Kurt stood up slowly and leaved money on the table for his drink that he had ordered and for the nice waitress that put up with him for the long hour. He then walked out of the cafe quickly so if he started crying no one would see. Which, of course as he got into his car, he started crying.

When he arrived home, he quickly walked upstairs, ignoring Finn's "Where were you for so long?". He had to get away. He couldn't stay down there and tell Finn he had been rejected by both of his soul mates. That they didn't even want to try. That he was getting bad again. That he would have to go back to the psych ward if this kept up. That he was tired. That he hated everything about himself. One thing would lead to another and he couldn't do that. He couldn't. Not when he had a plan.

Kurt walked numbly up the stairs and walked into his room, closing his door for what he would hope to be the last time.

Ten minutes later in Westerville, the lead soloist for an all boys a Capella glee group fell to his knees, screaming in agony.


End file.
